Meresti Metro station
(interior) |terminal =Meresti Metro station terminal entries }} The Meresti Metro station is a standard-sized underground train station in the Capital Wasteland's Washington, D.C. metro, home to the Family. Layout The Meresti Metro station is a cleaned up and slightly modified version of the other stations found throughout the Capital Wasteland. The rail pit has been filled and leveled with debris, then boarded over. Atop the boards and around the platforms, numerous benches, tables, and beds for use by the various followers of the Family have been set up. The benches are placed in rows similar to a church's pews, with the lobby above acting like a chancel from where Vance delivers speeches. All of the group's members can be found here, with Vance and his wife Holly looking down on their followers at the platform below. In the southwest corner of the main area is Karl's shop, above which are the Family's makeshift bedrooms. West lies the hallway leading to the blocked-off exit to the surface. In this hallway are also Vance and Holly's room as well as another locked bedroom (electronically locked by a wall terminal) in which Ian West can be found during the quest Blood Ties. The station has been completely cut off from the rest of the tunnels. It is accessible only through the Meresti trainyard or an irradiated underground sewer manhole in Northwest Seneca station. Notable loot * A mini nuke can be found in the main Meresti Family base on top of an overhang. From where Vance stands on top of the mezzanine facing the common area below, there is an escalator on the left. Standing about halfway down the escalator, one can just barely see it on top the overhang at the far end (it's above the workbench). * A copy of ''Lying, Congressional Style'' can be found under the box on top of the train carriage under the place Vance is usually standing, by dropping down onto it from above. * Vampire's Edge can be found in the Hard locked sword cabinet in Vance's room (Vance carries the key). * A significant amount of scrap metal can be found in a freezer in Karl's shop. * A bottlecap mine on a workbench near an info terminal on ground level, north on the map. * Vance's longcoat outfit - Worn by Vance. * Schematics - Shishkebab - In Vance's inventory, can be obtained by killing him or finishing Blood Ties in his favor. Related quests * Blood Ties * I Want to Drink Your Blood Notes Karl sells at least 20 scrap metal, a decent supply to give to Walter (see Walter's Scrap Metal) in Megaton or Winthrop in Underworld. Appearances Meresti Metro station appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Merești is the name of a commune in Harghita County, Romania, a part of Transylvania. This is fitting considering the overall vampire theme of the events that occur in the vicinity of Meresti Metro Station. Justin, one of the Family, makes note of this. Gallery FO3 LCS Meresti.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style, the crate was sligtly moved for better visualisation Mini nuke Meresti Metro Station.jpg|Mini nuke on the overhang Vampire's Edge.jpg|Vampire's Edge Category:Fallout 3 Metro Category:Meresti de:Meresti Metro Station de:Metrostation Meresti es:Estación Meresti fr:Station de métro Meresti pl:Stacja metra Mereseti pt:Meresti Metro station ru:Станция метро Мерешти uk:Станція метро Мерешті zh:梅瑞斯提地鐵站